fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmond Carus
---- Harmond Carus (ハーモンド カラス haamondo karasu) is an infamous mage serial killer who is responsible for the deaths of a handful of magicians from all over the continent of Ishgar. Having started his killing spree from the Pergrande Kingdom, Harmond has proven that humans without magic can still be a very threatening opposition to the nature of mages as a community, using equipment that he personally built in order to tackle the many capabilities of magic wielders. He is openly hateful against mages, despising the use of magic in the world and will not hesitate to kill any mage that he comes across, provided that he does not blow his cover as the discriminative killer targetting the mages of Ishgar. No one is safe from his blade, violently and brutally tearing his targets to pieces with his main weapon known as the Panther Claws as he watches with a lustful taste for vengeance. It is after all how Harmond was able to coin the title of The Mage Killer (ス メージ キラー su meeji kiraa), a proper name that many mages have come to fear at even just the whisper of those words. He has remained unnoticed and unrecognised as The Mage Killer due to his secondary and cover job as a part-time journalist working for several newspapers and magazines all across the land, enabling him to freely travel in order to please his taste for the hunt of mages. By using his cover to discreetly move around as a normal citizen, Harmond uses his job in order to get close to mages and strike them down when they least expect it, whilst at the same time doing his job to get the scoop in for his newest story and article. Harmond does surprisingly put in as much effort into his work as a journalist as he does as a serial killer, taking the time to actually work on and elaborate on articles that cover real life issues and stories depending on who he is working for. Harmond has covered many things such as the dirty dealings of the Plenari Brewing Company to interviews with some of Ishgar's most popular celebrities, even with famous mages despite his known hate for them. But what Harmond's most presented and viewed articles however is his stories on the murders by The Mage Killer, using his work as a way to boost his job status and rise up. Known as The Panther (ス パンサー su pansaa) in the criminal underworld, Harmond is known for his fierce agility and hunter like attitude when it comes to finding his prey. When on the prowl and during a chase, Harmond makes sure that the chase ends with the target either dead or unconscious as to not blow his cover as The Mage Killer, using a variety of ways to make sure this does not happen. His claw weapons is how he earnt the name of Panther from his Panther Claws, and the way that he perfectly blends into his environments which he uses to manoeuvre through the night hours. His activity during night is when he is rarely seen participating with the public, spending most of this time hunting down mages that he crosses or has caught his attention. He is a devout killer and a strong idealist, who wishes to see the world rid of the mages that only make up a tenth of humanity's population and will not stop this bold vendetta until he feels that he has done enough or that he has brought the mages to extinction. As of now, The Mage Killer has been known to single-handedly wipe out three guilds through unknown means and assassinate one Magic Council member with the aid of other non-mage extremists. Appearance Harmond looks like a strong well kept man in his twenties, with olive skin on trained muscles that can obviously be seen on his torso and on his arms. He has broad shoulders and a medium length neck that comes out of the tight 'skin suit' that Harmond usually wears to keep him sculpted. Despite his face, Harmond actually has sveral scars all over his body due to the amount of fighting he has been included by the damage that many magics have inflicted upon him. Harmond is also spmewhat taller than the average person, towering over other people and also gives him the intimidating impression that he may be dangerous to many. His black hair is usually slicked back at as it spikes facing to the back of his head, his forehead and hairline is exposed as well as the side burns shaved so it becomes thinner the more it goes downward, only finishing at the bottom of his ears. His eyebrows are thin and are usually pointed down to his squinting eyes, which never seem to stop unless Harmond undergoes a great amount of pain or is shocked. His nose is not too long but it pointed, and sits above his pearly white teeth filled mouth, usually kept in a malicious grin that has been said to send chills down a person's spine at first sight. His eyes are a royal purple colour though this is usually hard to deal due to Harmond usually naturally squinting his eyes most of the time. His jawline is very sharp and leads downwards to his sort of rounded pointed chin, with no sogn of stubble as if Harmond doesn't allow facial hair to grow on his face at all. Harmond shows that he also has a strange tattoo that he has no recollection from where he got it from, and still remains on his hand. His usual outfit consists of a skin tight upper body wear that is sometimes either coloured a light kind of black or a dense brown material. Nonetheless, the skin tight upper body wear still outlines and details the muscles of Harmond's abdomen and torso as well as having the same red details of line and dots that line from the front of his shoulders and chest area to his back. The arm holes have been cut so that part of Harmond's sides are exposed and his neck hole is cut so that it is directly on the border between Harmond's neck and his upper body. Sometimes, Harmond also wears a small jacket that only goes just a small bit past the middle of Harmond's torso, coloured a green forest colour that can be lined with white on the edges and brim of the jacket. There is no zippers to tighten the jacket's clutch on Harmond's body and there is white fur coating on the neck bit of Harmond's jacket. His bottom wear is betweeneither green coloured pants that matches his jacket or black plain pants that can either outline his leg muscles or act as very simple pants that hang down to his shoes. His boots are plain black leather and surprisingly give him great mobility to move around in, as it doesn't interupt Harmond's agility and athletic performance. When armed for combat, Harmond has bandages wrapped tightly around his wrists and hands excluding the fingers, wearing his Panther Claws that is holding onto his wrists and hands with grey leather and a buckle. The claws are sepearted into two parts but act as a gauntlet and weapon at the same time, with three long blades that point inwards that can be retracted into the gauntlet for when not put in use. The gauntlets are borderline thick and thin, due to the mechnism that is within to make the weapon retractable and such. Personality Harmond shows a great hatred against mages and the use of magical powers, seeing anyone who has learned any bit of magic as fair game to his discrimination against the magic community. There doesn't seem to be any kind of exceptions to being Harmond's target as he has shown that he will display the same kind of cruelty and ruthlessness being it child or elder, man or woman, strong or weak. He displays the peak of his hunter like form when attacking mages at night, making sure to use all that he can in order to take down the designated mage/s. He is however careful when doing it, making sure to not reveal his true identity as Harmond Carus behind The Mage Killer's actions by either forcefully making his targets forget about the whole ordeal that had just happened or to simply kill the mage and silence the, for eternity. It doesn't matter how big a mage may be compared to Harmond, as he is ready to take on the whole mage community by himself, being prepared for every hunt that he partakes in. Harmond does make use of his job whenever looking for mages to prey upon, using his job as a way to get closer to mages and gain information on how they go on about as he says 'accordibg to his job as a journalist'. Because he is fighting against mages, Harmond recognises the risks and dangers of fighting mages and a variety of magics that exist in the magic world, explaining his use for his most dangerous weapon known as the MBP Bomb in order to take down more powerful mages or large groups of them. Harmond sees killing mages as a sport and likes to test himself on how many he can kill during a period of time, actually bragging and faming his kills with genuine pride and honesty. He does however know his limits and will avoid some mages of powerful capabilities until he sees that the time is right, having named a few mages that he would not like to come across as a target for the meantime. When working as a journalist, Harmond must set aside his open hatred of the mages in order to blend in with the public around him to hide his identity. Working as a journalist, Harmond legitimately does care about and work as a proper one, saying that he has had this dream of being someone to write stories on real life events besides killing all the mages that he may come across. In this mindset, Harmond only refers to himself as 'Harmond C' to not only hide his last name which is very popular in the criminal underworld, being associated with The Mage Killer after all but to also act as his publishing name that many people would come to know. His effort as a journalist can only be supported by the many articles and stories that Harmond has covered and the success and ratings they have brought forth from the public that reads them, showing he too is also talented in the media. During this time Harmond can be very interrogative when he wants to be, and uses his natural intimidation to get the information he wants from weaker sensed targets of his choosing, knowng what information he needs to obtain and a somewhat clear idea on how he is going to be able to get it. Just as how he uses his journalist occupation for his true motives, Harmond in turn uses his murders to write more articles and stories on them, becoming one of the main journalists in the land to cover the recent killings of The Mage Killer and spread his name out in the magic community. This habit has boosted his job and skills as a writer and has him widely recognised across many magazine and newspaper companies all across the continent for his brave decision to write on The Mage Killer, with no-one guessing that he is The Mage Killer himself. Naturally Harmond is a born psychopath who enjoys the art of killing, calling his many murders as works of art that he 'gazes at with pure delight', soaking up the sense of the environment around him each time he makes his kill. There are times when Harmond can be very sadistic, smiling satisfied as he slowly draws blood or rips his targets to shreds with his weapons, making the kill nonetheless easier for him to complete as he disregards living beings as his play things. He has also shown to be an avid torturer, having a fascination with the many torture devices that have been invented over the years and the many ways that Harmond could inflict pain on others. History Physcial Abilities Combat Prowess Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: A ruthless fighter, Harmond's attacks are primarily based upon his use of hand to hand combat, especially when he may be utilising his Panther Claws to strike down his enemies. Being the talented combatant he is, Harmond does not proclaim himself to be quite the master of the art yet, seeing that he still has far more to complete before declaring his mastery over the fighting art though this does not mean he is any less dangerous than the ones that do. Harmond has shown that he can still take on Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants without trouble and will display somewhat similair skill to them, maybe even more. His strength and agility combined are the main factors to his hand to hand fighting, providing the needed resources and aspects that a strike would need to land a damaging impact on the target's body. His talent in this fighting style to him is a back-up weapon if he is to have lost all his weapons in the fight prior to resorting to his fists, making sure that he is equally as dangerous with a weapon as he is without one as to ensure his survival and intimidation. However, this also doesn't mean that his attacks will be limited and less vicious to produce a terrifying kill, as he could still try and rip the opponent to pieces with his attacks, with brute strength to rip a person's appendages off or even to break and cause heavy internal bleeding. His expertise in hand to hand combat also proves his skill to take on several opponents at the same time, taking on several attacks that may be coming his way as well as having the observation and sense to detect all the opponents on the field that are attacking him. This is how he can take on squadrons with ease though he can easily be overpowered if there are too many mages or if they are all too powerful. Harmond's hand to hand combat primarily is based off the aspects of the enemy's body structure and vapabilities, using things such as their weight and weak spots as a way to have an advantage over the enemy, example like using their weight to deal more damage as the bigger they are the harder they fall. Self-taught and taught by some of the best martial artists and other styled fighters, Harmond's fighting style is not something so specific and collaborates many styles together to produce a personal and unqiue fighting style that is quite dangerous if not handled properly. The main points to Nhiều Phong Cách (多くのスタイル Ōku no sutairu) is that one primarily uses agility as a way to defend against incoming attacks by using the less lethal side of the weapon to deflect, such as using the face of a blade to move it away and interupt the swing. This can be preformed with one's bare hand and really depends and what weapon the enemy is using for it to work. Harmond makes sure to pay attention on attacks that come from many angles as well as deploy attacks from many angles at the same time, similair to how the hand to hand combat style of Arnis is based. Nhiều Phong Cách also has Harmond use his strength to counter incoming attacks in order to repel and deflect the force of the incoming attack, using his own strength to push back the incoming whilst also using his durability and endurance to maintain his position and strength. As said before Nhiều Phong Cách makes use of all of Harmond's capabilities in an assortment of manoeuvres that are used to mainly defend Harmond and land single powerful strikes that coordinates to the enemy's aspects. When combined with his Panther Claws, his hand to hand style is far more lethal to where blades also is added into the mess that is Harmond's bare handed fighting combat. *'Jujutsu' (柔術 Jūjutsu) is a Japanese martial art in which up close unarmed combat is used to take down armed and armoured opponents if the practiser is limited to short weaponry or even no weaponry at all, defying the odds of power as it is entertaining to see what may look like the weakest in the fight victor over the strongest looking, all like a theatrical play of some sort. Jujutsu gives a higher value to the use of pinning, throwing and joint-locking procedures which is highly different to other martial arts such as the Japanese martial arts of Karate, which is much more focused on the use of strikes on the opponent to take them down. A little but of history reasons to why Jujutsu does not focus more on striking techniques, as during the time that Jujutsu was being developed, strikes with the unarmed fist would do nearly nothing to the armour of the samurai, forcing those practising Jujutso to resort to using other techniques from hand strikes and the such. The translation of Jujutsu translates to 'Gentle Art' or 'Soft Technique', and and was made to represent the persuading the opponent's force against themselves instead of using the practisers, as they use the enemy's own weaknesses against, such as their heavy armour. Jujutsu has been known to have many of it's students practise with many potential lethal moves which can almost certainly end in a fatality of the victim receiving the move, showing that even the practise of Jujutsu is still dangerous as well as actually preforming it for real life situations. Methods that Jujutsu uses involve the attacks of things such as throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking. One of the only fighting styles that Harmond knows seperately from his own, Harmond rarely uses Jujutsu as a way of fighting mages but more for when fighting other humans. Expert Weapon Specialist: Having the ablity to utilise weapons other than blades like sword etc. Harmond is known for his expertise and talented use of weapons such as his Panther Claws and other things such as bombs. Physical Prowess *'Better Strength' *'Supreme Agility' *'Steel-Like Durability' *'Impressive Endurance' *'Notable Stamina' *'Hunter Instincts and Senses' Weapons Panther Claws (パンサーの爪 Pansā no tsume) Pellet Bomb (ペレット爆弾 Peretto bakudan) Detonation Bomb (デトネーション爆弾 Detonēshon bakudan) Shuriken Explosives (シュリケン爆薬 Shuriken bakuyaku) Controlled Explosion (制御された爆発 Seigyo sa reta bakuhatsu) ESN Bomb (ESN爆弾 ESN bakudan) MBP Bomb (MBP爆弾 MBP bakudan) Trivia *Pictures are Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Non-Mage Category:Serial Killer